the third halfa
by Arya phantom
Summary: what if instead of there only being two there was three half-ghosts before dani was born? watch as arya shadow aka arya phantom, struggles to cope with an event that changed her life that happened AFTER she turned half-ghost and her feelings for a certain black haired boy...


the young teenager left the apartment building she lived in, sighing as she did so. her name was arya shadow, she had brown hair and sea green eyes. some days-like today- she just wanted to DIE but she couldn't. she would just be reborn as a ghost. _'that's the curse of half ghosts'_ she thought and she looked over herself. she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and trainer shoes. her normal everyday wear. she quickly ran into an ally and after looking around to make sure no one was there, jumped into the air and white rings appeared at her waist going up and down changing her clothes into a black and silver hazmat suit with a AP on her chest and her eye color changed to forest green and her hair color to white. she flew up until she was a shadow in the moonlight and as she used one of her powers to made music appear out of thin air, snow started falling and she sung with the music.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know"

she flew around, if one got a glimpse of her face, they would see a smile of pure joy and excitement on her face. flying was one of her only joys in the world right now.

"Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

she swore she caught a glimpse of someone flying around. another ghost perhaps, but her ghost sense hadn't gone off so she just shrugged off.

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!"

"Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on."

Snowflakes shot from her hands, floating down towards earth and She spun around in a circle going a bit higher, snow still falling from her hands.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!"

"Let it go, let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn!  
Let it go, let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone!  
Here I stand, in the light of day!  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

she landed on the roof of someone's house, flicking her hair back she said "well that was fun! the most fun i had sense..." she shook her head "no time to be thinking about that, i've started a new life away from _that_ place" she turned around, but stops as someone says "who are you?" she turned towards the voice and saw a young man looking to be in his teens he had white hair and neon green eyes and was wearing a black and white hazmat suit with a dp on his chest and he was _floating,_ he looked, well, familiar... _wait a second i remember him i met him when i first came to amity park! _memories of the first time she came to amity park flooded her mind.

**she was in her human form and she was running in the woods never stopping, never slowing, just running. until she reached the end of the woods and she saw a town and a billboard said 'welcome to amity park' "maybe i can start a new in this amity park and forget..." she murmured and ran toward amity park, and when she got there a puff of blue mist escaped her lips. "what the..." she saw a metal man go flying over head and looked at where he was and saw a young man looking to be in his teens he had white hair and neon green eyes and was wearing a black and white hazmat suit with a dp on his chest and he was ****_floating, _**

**she was about to say something but a missile hit her in the back and she whipped around. "hey what the heck was that for?!" she yelled at the metal man, "that's odd i was targeting the ghost child not you" he muttered until he was hit in the face by a ecto ray from the young man and he was sucked in a Thermos. he put the cap back on the Thermos sealing it shut and flew down to arya "hey are you okay?" he asked softly and arya, blushing slightly, replied "im okay. winded but okay" **

**"good i was worried" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "sorry i don't remember seeing you around here what's your name?" "im arya tr-shadow" she said making sure she did not use her real last name, and held out her hand. "and who are you? if you don't mind me asking" she asked. "im danny phantom" he replied and shook her hand. "um anyway i got to go see you later arya" he said and flew off. "see ya danny!" she yelled after him.**

"um are you okay?" said danny as he waved a hand in her face, she swatted away his hand gently. "yeah i'm fine" then she held her hand out. "hi you must be danny phantom am i right?" he looked at her face, then at her hand and shook her hand. "yes i am him and you are?" "i'm arya phantom" he cocked his head, a very cute look on his face. "huh your name is-" "like yours, just like your name is like mine" she grinned. "just so you know i don't intend to cause any trouble for amity park, i just want to be left in peace, but i don't mind company once in a while" he nodded. "well that's why i asked who you were cause i wanted to make sure you weren't going to cause any trouble for amity park so i'll guess see you later?" She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "i'm usually out at night, singing my heart out or singing to my heart's content so see ya danny!" she said as she flew off.


End file.
